


i didnt see you there

by fluxphage



Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Exhibitionism, Hair Washing, Hair-pulling, ITS A PUBLIC BATH YOU IDIOTS, M/M, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 09:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17444546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluxphage/pseuds/fluxphage
Summary: Pre Big War, before any of the drama the Nine Shrines crew brings in, Xin and Horaven had....an interesting relationship.'He goes through this ritual every time he comes back to the Ban village, him and Xin dancing around each other's words, dodging questions and trading info. At this point he has had enough of that- Horaven wants answers.'





	i didnt see you there

**Author's Note:**

> alt title: 'horaven takes xin to shlongtown'  
> im a serious writer I swear. inspired by ubexin's goregeous art!! will link at the end!
> 
> Warning: this fic has semi-unsafe sex! i didn't know how to make fantasy condoms ok?? practice safe sex lads

The flower curtain falls back into place behind Horaven, pink petals brushing over his shoulders and tangling with  his hair. He huffs, shaking his head to dislodge the flowers.

He goes through this ritual every time he comes back to the Ban village, him and Xin dancing around each other's words, dodging questions and trading info. At this point he has had enough of that- Horaven wants  _ answers. _

Ocean eyes scan the hot springs, searching for the spiritfolk in question. Draped over smooth rocks rising out of the water was Xin, form cloaked in mist. Xin’s legs soak in the warm waters, one arm slung lazily behind his head and the other dangling into the water.

The part of Xin’s face Horaven can see is serene, eyes closed and a washcloth folded across his forehead. His hand is making circles in the water, little spirit-fish flitting through spread fingers.  _ A perfect picture of calmness _ . Horaven does not like that, not one god damn bit.    

“Xin.” 

Horaven’s voice rings out through the steam-filled clearing as he stands there with his arms crossed and weight shifting from one foot to the other. He knows exactly what would come next and let out a huff as he waits for Xin to reply.

An inquisitive noise comes from Xin and he opens one eye to look at Horaven. That typical smug smirk spreads over his face and he opens his mouth to speak.    
“Horaven, I didn’t s-”

“See me there, yeah, yeah. The usual response.” Horaven interrupts, re-crossing his arms. Xin chuckles in response, sliding off the rocks into the water. Horaven’s eyes do what they always do- trail over Xin’s form, and then guiltily dart away.

And Xin always notices.

The water cascades off his hips as he moves, terracotta markings glistening in the late afternoon sunlight. Xin slicks his hair back, walking slowly through the baths as he makes his way over to Horaven. Gold eyes focus on Horaven, half lidded, almost lazy.  _ The water _ , Horaven notices with a tiny gulp,  _ is barely covering _ \- 

No. That’s too dangerous a train of thought for him to pursue right now. Instead, he can focus on-  _ the way droplets fall down Xin’s chest, or how his markings fade into smooth, pale skin- _ Or not. Or he could just focus on what he came here to do. 

“Is there a particular reason you do this  _ every time  _ someone visits, Xin?” Horaven moves his gaze to Xin’s face and keeps it firmly fixed there, not moving an inch.

Xin cocks an eyebrow, mild surprise coming onto his face. “Hm. Normally people catch on quicker than this.”

And that was as clear an answer as Horaven expected. He walks to the edge of the bath, tilting his head down to keep eye contact with Xin. “What would I be catching on to?”

Another chuckle is heard as Xin idly stretches himself towards the sky and sends more water droplets sliding down his skin. “You think I do this for everyone?”   
Horaven furrows his brows and squints at Xin. “You do.”   
Xin lets out a noncommittal noise, turning around. “But most don’t keep coming back for more, do they? Come on. Join me.”

His face immediately flushes, eyebrows furrowing further. “Join you- I do suppose I need a bath…” Horaven squints at Xin, trying to get more information on his intentions. It is a public bath, he remembers , but surely it is a little odd for Xin to suddenly invite him in, right?

“Your hair is a mess, Horaven. I was merely offering to help you with it.” Xin supplies, hand propped on his hip. Horaven’s eyes widen with understanding, and he nods.

“That would… actually be quite nice.”  _ And a distracted Xin would be easier to question- or just talk to,  _ he thought. His cape is unsnapped and the rest of his clothes quickly form a pile on the ground.

Horaven stands there in slim fitting shorts, shifting his weight nervously. He had bathed with other people many times, of course- this  _ is  _ the Ban village’s only bath. But never just alone with Xin, despite all the opportunities.

“Come on, then.” Xin encourages, eyes twinkling as Horaven hooks his thumbs into the waistband. He shucks the fabric off and quickly steps into the water, moving so he is waist deep as fast as possible. Horaven crosses his arms again, taking his normal stance.

“Where do you want me?”

Xin chooses not to be outwardly delighted at that turn of phrase, instead instructing Horaven to sit in front of some half-submerged rocks near the edge of the baths. He settled behind Horaven, wetting his hair and starting the long process of combing through it. Xin’s fingers work circles into his scalp, lulling Horaven into calmness.

The warmth of Xin’s hands slides down his neck, back, into the water, cupping it and setting the water aglow with magic. His hands move back upwards, working the soap into the long length of Horaven’s hair.

After a spell of comfortable silence, Horaven speaks without opening his eyes. “What, exactly, are you trying to get at here, Xin?”  Xin rinses the last soap bubbles out of Horaven’s locks.

He clicks his tongue almost disappointedly. Hands trailing over Horaven’s shoulders again, Xin moves to press himself up against the warm expanse of Horaven’s back.

“Horaven, Horaven, Horaven. My foolish little raven.” Xin’s voice is nearly a purr, and his hands run down Horaven’s chest.    
Warm breath on the hero’s ear, as Xin drew close- “ _ I’m trying to get at you.” _

Horaven’s lips round, letting out a little ‘oh’, soft into the steamy air.

Xin’s hands are hot on Horaven’s skin as his brain works, thinking over Xin’s words. He wants to get at him?? Does he mean he  _ wants _ him, or wants to talk to him, or- No. He has let his brain carry him away in the past, and he does not intend to let that happen again. Right now? He’s not Horaven the Hero. He is Horaven the Ban, and he’s doing what he wants.

“So?” Xin breathes out, steam curling around the two.

Horaven doesn’t answer out loud, turning and fixing Xin with an intense gaze. Xin finds himself pinned against the rocks, Horaven’s mouth hot on his.

Large hands slide up Xin’s skin, his face cupped between them as Horaven kisses hard. Eyes flaring with surprise and delight, Xin quickly presses back into the kiss, letting out a satisfied noise into Horaven’s mouth. This is exactly what he wanted the whole time- and the pent up emotions on Horaven’s side make it even more delicious.

Xin moves to get his hands on that ass, and finds his hands quickly grabbed by the wrists and held together above his head. Horaven’s gaze is still intense as he pulls back slightly to look at Xin. 

“Greedy,” he notes, voice low as he releases Xin’s wrists.

Xin can feel his pulse quicken, wild grin making its way onto his face. “I’ve been waiting a while for this, Horaven-” He is cut off by another kiss, rough and hot.

Xin weaves his hands into long black locks, pulling just hard enough to see the delicious curve of Horaven’s neck. “Gorgeous-” he mumbles against the Ban leader’s lips, before mouthing his way down the smooth skin. Xin fully intends on leaving his mark on Horaven, much like he does on the land, a map of hickeys, nips, bruises and scratches.

For all his talk of greed, Horaven can’t help letting his hands wander, fingers exploring the transition between ruddy and pale skin at Xin’s markings. His hands trail down, wrapping around one of Xin’s thighs and hiking it up against his hip so Horaven can push closer. Skin still slick from the water lapping at them, Horaven slides up against Xin’s chest to kiss him again.

A thigh pushes between Xin’s, and he lets out a delighted noise. He didn’t expect Horaven to be quite so forward without being baited into it- though he does suppose his body is quite nice bait. Xin chuckles, rolling his hips forward, half-hard dick pressing up against Horaven’s thigh. He definitely notices Horaven’s in a similar state as well- though, he notes, bigger then himself. That’s going to be  _ fun. _

Horaven lets out a low moan, sending tingles up Xin’s spine. Xin moves a hand down, wrapping his fingers around Horaven’s member, thumb slipping over the slick tip. “Oh, what do we have here? Someone sure is excited-” Xin’s  words are cut off by his own surprised moan, as Horaven grinds his thigh hard against him.    


“Don’t act so innocent- you’re in the same situation as me.” he huffs out, grasping Xin’s other thigh and lifting him into the air easily. Xin squeaks, legs wrapping around Horaven tightly. “‘Warning would be quite nice, my  _ insufferable _ raven-” He is cut off once again, this time by Horaven’s mouth. His bottom lip is drawn into Horaven’s mouth, nipped at roughly, and he gets the message. No sass. Horaven’s tongue slips into his mouth again, taking control of the kiss once more. 

A strong  hand wraps around Xin and himself, and it draws a loud moan out of the spiritfolk. If he wasn’t, well,  _ him _ , he’d worry about people hearing it. Slick with pre-cum they grind up against eachother, Xin’s mouth latching onto Horaven’s neck to leave more marks. His hips jerk forward as Horaven’s hand starts to move up and down, thumb brushing over his head.

Xin lets out a needy moan, breaths forming Horaven’s name. Gods yes, this was exactly what he had dreamed. His hands clutch at Horaven’s back, leaving pinkish trails in their wake. “Horaven,  _ fuck me already- _ ”

Horaven clicks his tongue, imitating Xin from before.”So impatient.”

His voice goes right to Xin’s dick as he grinds desperately against Horaven. One of the taller man’s hands move down, swiping at Xin’s entrance- Which is... already wet. He narrows his eyes and looks up at an already-smug Xin.

“I knew exactly what was going to happen here, Horave-” Another kiss, another cut off. He uses the oil still on Xin’s rim to coat his fingers, circling one at his entrance before working it in with little resistance. 

“Were you sitting here thinking about me as you stretched yourself?” Horaven murmured into Xin’s lips, earning a eager moan from the spiritfolk. “Out here in the water, where anyone could see you- but that’s how you like it, isn’t it?” When he saw Xin start to answer, he crooked his finger, pressing against a spot inside Xin that made him let out a loud moan.

“Mm, of course you were.”

He finishes stretching Xin fairly quickly, the work he had done before made it a bit easier. Xin’s eyes meet his again as Horaven lines himself up, head pressing against his entrance. Horaven does not expect what he sees there- a strange amount of trust. Something comes alight in his chest, higher up than the arousal pooling in his stomach- but that would wait for another time. He had a leader to please.

Horaven hikes Xin’s leg up higher on his hip as he presses in slow, taking his time and watching the moans drawing out of Xin’s throat as he sinks in to the base.

He makes quick work of starting to thrust into Xin, hips working hard and fast. No sentences needed- just grunts, moans, names passed back and forth. Xin’s nails rakes down Horaven’s back as his cock slides over the spiritfolk’s sweet spot, breath hitching.

“There-  _ There, right there now- _ ” Xin demands , tightening his legs around Horaven as his nails dig in.    
Horaven huffs, angling to hit the spot.  _ Of course _ Xin was just as bossy in bed as he was out of bed.

Pressing him against the rocks again, Horaven angles his hips so he can slam into Xin, a hand moving between the two to stroke the spiritfolk’s cock. Xin throws his head back, presenting a canvas of skin for Horaven to mark up, moan worked out of him by the hard thrusts.

With his lips at Xin’s neck Horaven pumps hard, both of them panting. All the previous tension between them meant they both would not last long.

“Horaven-” Xin manages, hands worked into the Ban’s hair.

“I know, I am too-” he groaned, moving to kiss Xin again, softer this time, a contrast to his movements.    
The softness is what pushes Xin over the edge, coming hard into Horaven’s hand as he kisses back, just as soft. Horaven follows soon after, filling Xin and staying inside, pressed up against him.   
The two pant together for a long moment, coming down from the high together, Xin stroking Horaven’s hair.   
  


Xin twines Horaven’s raven strands around his fingers, a breathy chuckle coming out. “You finally caught on.”   
“...On? To what? I still don’t understand the metaphor here, outside of sex-” Horaven’s brow furrowed.

“Oh my  _ gods, Horaven-” _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @sunsetvagabond for more TI screams and art!  
> https://ubexin.tumblr.com/post/182025038745/aight-i-finished-it-you-can-see-the-full-thing-on#notes  
> https://ubexin.tumblr.com/post/182034099940/if-you-wet-your-feet-you-gotta-wet-your-whole-body#notes


End file.
